Skle-Date
by Izumi Mamoto
Summary: Sans and Papyrus' species, the Skeleton is endangered. Thought to be the last two skeleton ever alive, they meet two skeletons, older sister Mary the Skeleton and younger sister Amanda the Skeleton. Mary works at the company, Skle-Date, while Amanda works at a maid cafe that serves spaghetti. The real test is finding love before their species dies. Will they ever find love?
1. Prologue

This is a story of skeleton love. A story about endangered species working together to save their species. This is not a typical love story, it is a story of determination, friendship, and love. And if you go to the Underground, you'll see why the skeletons are endangered there.

Falling in love is a universal thing. For centuries, love was meant to bring people together. This, in some cases led to marriage or even starting a family of their very own. It's no happily ever after, like in fairy tales and romance movies, however. Many relationships eventually end up in the not so happily ever after. In other words, they break up.

People break up for many reasons. Some don't like each other anymore, others just got further and further apart. But, every relationship has one in common; two people who love or loved each other very much.

Skeleton love is different from human love. Unlike humans, skeletons can't understand human gestures or attempt to do them, such as the ability to give blood to a blood bank. Skeletons can fall in love with each other, but not in the same way as us humans can. Sans and Papyrus, naturally born as skeletons, are no exception to the rule.

For Sans and Papyrus, love is also very difficult to find. This is because skeletons became endangered species by the Underground Census Bureau, which does the math for residents or visitors of the Underground. In addition to residents, they also include the number of skeletons living or visiting the Underground.

Since then, WUGD news anchors and environmentalists have been asking themselves a question: When will skeletons no longer be endangered?

"Not anytime soon." scientists and researchers of the University of Undertale said in a scientific paper that was recently published in the Skeleton Journal, the Underground's official newspaper. Researchers for years thought that there were no skeletons, but found two female skeletons; Amanda and Mary, a pair of sister skeletons in the Underground Forest, almost 2 years ago.

Since they were found, researchers have been searching all over the Underground to find skeletons who will be willing to fall in love and save their species…… before it's too late.


	2. Chapter 1

Skle-Date Chapter 1

Fast forward to 2016. Two brothers named Sans and Papyrus are now currently in their 20's, still living with their parents, Theresa and Leo. Though their parents love them very much and are happy to see them grown up, they want their brothers to find love and live independent, something that they never have done once in their lives.

Sans and Papyrus were about to go into adulthood when Amanda and Mary were found 2 years ago on WUGD, even before the Undertale game came out. Though Papyrus fell in love with Amanda and Mary at first sight on the T.V, Sans was not interested, rather being sleepy and lazy, like always.

While the brothers were watching WUGD, a news segment popped up.

"Even after 2 years." WUGD's only skeleton news anchor Bright Bones said to quote a scientist in the Underground. "They (the scientists) still have not found the skeletons to fall in love and save their species. We still have not found them yet, but I know that it's hard to find love, since there are so few of them. I don't know if they'll ever find love, based on my calculations. I'm Bright Bones with WUGD news, back to you, Chris."

"Thank you, Bright Bones. That is a very tough story. Coming up……."

Meanwhile, Papyrus turned off the television. He got really annoyed over the fact that Sans is sleeping and not watching WUGD news.

"SANS! WHAT THE HELL!! WE NEED TO FIND LOVE!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET UP!!"

Sans later woke up with a confused and tired face.

"I'm fine, Papyrus. I'm not interested in love…"

"SANS!!! OUR SPECIES IS ENDANGERED!! AND IF YOU DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM, WE'LL BE EXTINCT!! NOW, LET'S GO!!"

Sans and Papyrus hopped in the car and headed to the University of Undertale.

"Alright, brother. Where are we going?"

"To the University of Undertale. Their researchers are the ones who found the skele-girls we've been looking for! And it is I, the great Papyrus who will seize Mary and make her my girlfriend!"

"Papyrus, I'm taking Mary. You can have the younger sister, Amanda. She makes your favorite food, spaghetti at a maid cafe."

"Then, it is I, the great Papyrus who will take Amanda as my girlfriend!"

"I know you're excited, but I'm going to sleep….."

"SANS!! YOU'LL NEVER GET UP!!"

"Alright, Papyrus. I guess."

The car ride was long. Sans and Papyrus, 2 hours later finally got to the University of Undertale, where they used to go to school for college. They were approached by security, who told them to see their ID's. Luckily, the scientists allowed Sans and Papyrus to go into the University.

Later, the scientists welcomed Sans and Papyrus to their science lab. They showed the skeletons everything, ranging from where they eat to where they study.

"Why did you called us?" Papyrus said to the scientists.

"Sans and Papyrus, your species is in danger. It's been over 2 years since we discovered the skeletons, Amanda and Mary. Not many skeletons exist now. We recently discovered that skeletons are dying or moving away. They need you guys to fall in love with them and save your species! If you don't, you'll be gone forever!"

"But…."

"No exceptions! We'll introduce Mary and Amanda!"

"Amanda and Mary, this is Sans and Papyrus, the skeletons who will mate with you."

"Thank you, but we're both wondering who Sans and Papyrus are?"

"We're brothers. Sans is my older brother, he's very lazy and sleepy. Me, the great Papyrus, is obsessed with spaghetti!"

"Papyrus……"

"But, I just want to impress Amanda!"

"You just met!"

"Sans, are you going to get to know Mary?"

Sans shaked Mary's hand.

"I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton, that is."

"Amanda. This is my sister, Mary. Nice to meet you."

"Same here, Aman…."

"It is I, the great Papyrus who shall accommodate you lovely ladies!"

Sans sighed.

"PAPYRUS!! YOU JUST INTERRUPTED THEM!!"

"No need to yell, Sans….."

"Wasn't that very rude to interrupt?"

"I just wanted to impress them!"


	3. Chapter 2

Skele-Date Chapter 2

"But, Sans…… why did you stopped me from impressing those new skeletons?" Papyrus questioned Sans.

"It's because we have a first impression on them, Papyrus!"

"Alright. If you say so."

The leader of the scientists, Lightning Fast lead the skele-girls and boys to the lounge, where they relaxed and ate while at work with music, games, and even a full-service kitchen. He was also a skeleton, but with a lighting bolt lab coat.

"So that's the scientist that told us that our species is endangered?" Amanda told Mary in a whisper voice.

"Yes, Amanda." Mary replied to Amanda. After that, Amanda introduced Sans and Papyrus to Lightning Fast and Silly Hearts.

"Sans and Papyrus, this is Lighting Fast. He's the leader of the scientists and he's very good at his job. Lighting Fast is also very nice, so if you want to have a food or drink, Lightning Fast will be happy to get it for you."

"And this is Silly Hearts. He's very funny and hyper. When the scientists are upset, Silly Hearts cheers them up. He's also a really good friend, but there's only 10 scientists, because they're all skeletons. WUGD, has the only skeleton news anchor, Bright Bones. That's what Lightning Fast means about our species being endangered."

"Right now, I have to calculate your skele-love! Get it? It's a pun I made up!" Silly Hearts said enthusiastically to the skele-girls and boys.

While Lighting Fast was hard at work, getting the data collection, he gave Silly Hearts a job.

"Silly Hearts, can you calculate the heart rate of all 4 skeletons while I do data and analysis of their pulse?"

"Yes, sir!"

All the skeletons, except Sans, Amanda, Mary, and Papyrus were focus on the research of the skeletons. Lots of numbers and words were being put into those research papers they were sending to the Skele-Science Magazine, the internet, and WUGD for reporting.

They soon published their very first research paper on skeletons and love, entitled Skele-Love: How Skeletons Differentiate On Love, for all of the world to see. Research papers were being published almost daily to the news, listing their findings and their effects. Behind the publishing of these profound research papers is a skeleton named News Writer, who has a master's degree in Science Journalism at the University of Undertale. All the skele-researchers rely on News Writer for help and advice on their research. That's how magnificent News Writer is at his job. And he's very enthusiastic about writing, too.

"That's Lightning Fast's friend, News Writer. He's an excellent writer and we trust him a lot when it comes to writing a research paper." Silly Hearts said while introducing Sans and Papyrus to News Writer. "He's the guy that gets the job done."

Soon after they calculated the data of all 4 skeletons, the test results came in and it wasn't a good result. Their heart rate is low.

"However, the good news is that you do have a good chance to bond and fall in love. Your capability of falling in love with each other is high."

"Hmm… is that any good?"

"Yes. It is very good. The more capability, the better. You guys take care of Amanda and Mary now. We have to continue our research. It is already almost 6 P.M. and it is getting late. Drive home safely, skele-girls and boys. We'll see you guys again soon."

Lightning Fast and his colleagues said goodbye to the visitors and Papyrus drove home with Sans, Amanda, and Mary to the sunset.


End file.
